Generally, the conventional enclosure assemblies for electrical systems comprise a cabinet and a cover that is functionally coupled with the cabinet. The cabinet can be made from a metallic material like steel or aluminium, or a non-metallic material like fiber glass or composite glass. Generally, the cabinet has a box-like configuration and is open at one end, which is covered by means of the cover. Conventionally, in a closed configuration, the cover is fastened to the cabinet by means of screws or bolts. One has to unfasten each screw in order open the cover and gain access to the cabinet. The process unfastening all the screws to gain access to the cabinet is cumbersome and time-consuming.
In the conventional enclosure assemblies, the cover is coupled to the cabinet by means of a top hinge and a bottom hinge. These hinges generally protrude out of the enclosure surface and interfere with each other when two or more enclosure assemblies are to be coupled vertically.
Also, the conventional enclosure assemblies involve fixing of a plurality mounting feet on the enclosure assembly to facilitate the mounting of the enclosure assembly. These mounting feet are generally coupled to the enclosure assemblies by means of screws or bolts. These screws or bolts tend to bend for heavier enclosure assemblies, which is not desirable as the enclosure assembly faces the risk of accidental dismounting owing to the failure of the screws or the bolts.
Furthermore, some conventional hinges and mounting feet involve the use of press-fit inserts to facilitate their mounting onto the enclosure assemblies. The usage of these inserts allows the leakage of water inside the cabinet and loosening of components over a period of time. Also, the conventional enclosure assemblies face handling difficulties during shipment due to the lack of mounting provisions for the mounting of the lifting eye.
Hence, there is need for an enclosure assembly with concealed hinge systems that overcomes the above mentioned drawbacks associated with the conventional enclosure assemblies.